castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Alucard/Gallery
Gallery for Alucard's selected artwork. ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse CV3 J Manual Alucard.JPG|Alucard in ''Dracula's Curse (1989) CV3 J Manual Alucard2.JPG NP C3 Alucard.JPG Cv3 alucard.jpg|Alucard from the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse guide Castlevania III - Dracula's Curse - (JP) - 01.jpg|Japanese box art CV 3 Ad Alucard.JPG CV3 Guide Alucard.JPG|Alucard from Tokuma Shoten Akumajō Densetsu Guide Book download (3).jpg|Alucard during gameplay in Dracula's Curse download (4).jpg|A pixelated Alucard in Dracula's Curse. ''Captain N: The Game Master Captain N - The Game Master - 05.png|'Alucard''' from Captain N: The Game Master (1991) Alucard (Captain N) - 02.png Return to Castlevania 15 - Alucard's Bat Flip.JPG Return to Castlevania 17 - Alucard is in Trouble.JPG ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night SOTN Cover Artwork.jpg Castlevania-symphony-of-the-night-art-1.jpg SOTN Alucard Main Portrait.jpg Alucardartwork1.jpg Alucardforms.jpg Alucardhellfire.jpg Alucardswordandshield.jpg Alucardpotion.jpg Artbook27.jpg Alucard awakens.jpg|'Alucard''' awakens Artbook24.jpg|'Alucard' awakens (full spread) Konami Magazine Alucard.JPG|'Alucard' in the Konami Magazine - Nocturne in the Moonlight comic (1997) Alucard with Rainbow Robe.JPG|'Alucard' from Nocturne in the Moonlight (Saturn) Tiger LCD Alucard.JPG|'Alucard' in the Tiger Electronics version of Symphony of the Night (1998) Konami Collection Card Akumajo Dracula X.jpg|Konami Collection Card Akumajō Dracula X (1999) 60803 blowup.jpg|'Alucard' as a NECA action figure (2007) Alucard Action Figure Profile.JPG|Profile from web page Prize Collection SoTN Alucard.JPG|Alucard in the Akumajo Dracula: Prize Collection Volume 1 (2009) King of Crosses - Alucard.JPG|'Alucard' from Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night (2010) Sotn 01.jpg|Concept art in the Santa Lilio Sangre art book (2011) Rough_02.jpg|Concept art in the Santa Lilio Sangre art book (2011) Sls_alucard.png Alucard - Symphony of the Night - 01.jpg|Limited edition Alucard pin (2019) PSM Symphony Cover(carl)-edit.jpg|'Alucard' and Maria escaping the flaming castle, as portrayed on an American magazine advert for the game. 11960636-1524626127498014.jpg|'Alucard' on the cover for Mondo's vinyl re-release of the soundtrack. ''Castlevania Legends Alu0.gif|Alucard in ''Castlevania: Legends Leg alucard1.jpg Leg alucard2.jpg Alu-sword.gif ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Arikado.jpg|Alucard as Genya Arikado in ''Aria of Sorrow (2003) AoS DoS OST Poster Arikado.JPG|Arikado in the Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow Original Soundtrack (2006) Art-Arikado2.jpg|Ayami Kojima's Arikado sketch ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Arikado in DoS.jpg|Arikado in ''Dawn of Sorrow (2005) Alucard DoS Sprite.png|Alucard in Dawn of Sorrow (2005) Dawn of Sorrow-Library Alucard.png|Alucard in Dawn of Sorrow Library (2005) Koma Arikado.JPG|Arikado in the official Koma comic strips for Dawn of Sorrow (2005) DoS WP1 Arikado-Alucard.JPG DoS WP4 Alucard.JPG ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Por pic 34.jpg|Alucard, his spear, and Eric Lecarde in ''Portrait of Ruin (2006) ''Castlevania Judgment Castlevania 1-090708-.jpg|Alucard in Castlevania ''Judgment (2008) Alucard Judgment Guide.jpg|Concept art in the Ultimate Judge Guidebook (2009) Judgment Intro 06 - Alucard.JPG|Alucard from cinematic opening Judgment Intro 07 - Simon's Foot.JPG Judgment Intro 09 - Simon Raises his Whip.JPG Judgment Intro 10 - Simon Charges Alucard.JPG Judgment Intro 13 - Simon vs. Alucard.JPG Judgment Intro 14- Simon Leaps.JPG Judgment Intro 15 - Alucard Casts Circle.JPG Judgment Intro 11 - Alucard Parries Whip.JPG Judgment Intro 33 - Alucard Senses.JPG Judgment Intro 35 - Alucard Puts down Sword.JPG Judgment Intro 36 - Alucard Sprouts Bat Wings.JPG Judgment Intro 37 - Alucard's Flaming Sword.JPG Judgment Intro 39 - Alucard Charges Simon.JPG Judgment Intro 40 - Last Attack.JPG ''Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection Img chara alucard.jpg|Alucard in ''Nocturne of Recollection radio drama (2008) CD Cover Alucard.JPG ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Castlevania Harmony of Despair.PNG|Alucard in ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Alucard - 01.jpg|Alucard artwork Stand_p001_000.png 2000e.png|Icon of Alucard ''Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III 3 1024.jpg|Alucard from ''Pachislot Akumajo Dracula III (2012) Pachi Drac III 04.jpg Pachi Drac III 09.jpg Alucard Pachislot Clip.jpg Pachislot3-Alucard-Profile.jpg Alucard Spell.JPG Alucard Char.JPG Alucard Story.JPG KPEDM-006.jpg Dracula's Curse Animated Movie (canceled) Animated Dracula's Curse Alucard.JPG|Alucard concept art for the animated Dracula's Curse movie Alucard animation concept art.JPG|Concept art Animated Dracula's Curse Concept Art.jpg|Full artwork PS3-Xbox 360 Castlevania (canceled) NextGen Teaser 04 - Alucard's Head Hung.JPG|Alucard's head hung Castlevania PS3 360 Alucard from trailer.JPG NextGen Teaser 06 - Red Eyes.JPG|Red eyes NextGen Teaser 09 - Sword Grasped.JPG|Sword grasped NextGen Teaser 10 - Alucard with Sword.JPG|Alucard with blood sword Miscellaneous Alucard.gif|Conjurable Alucard from the Japanese DS version of Scribblenauts (2011) Alucard-ORECA BATTLE.png|Alucard in Monster Retsuden ORECA BATTLE (2012) Kingdom Dragonion Alucard Artwork.png|Alucard in Kingdom Dragonion (2015) Alucard Assist Trophy (SSBU).png|Alucard, Assist Trophy, in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) Alucard Alucard